FullMetal Alchemist: In'yanSaga
by Einie
Summary: Edward Elric, en sus viaje por los países desconocidos del norte, conoce a Emily Wingrates en su búsqueda por la Transmutación Humana exitosa que devolverá a Mina a la vida; sin embargo, descubre que en el "País de la Nieve Eterna" la Alquimia es algo considerado delito. La Alquimista de la Sangre es la clave del misterio. "Secuela de FMAB", "Spoiler", "MixEdward"


**FullMetal Alchemist: In'yanSaga**

**(Alquimista de Acero: Saga Ying-Yang)**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, créditos y agradecimientos a su creadora.

Chapter 1. **Reunión. **

"Convertirnos en Dios es el sueño que tenemos todos los humanos, pero…. ignoramos que incluso él sueña con otra cosa…"

-¡Onee-chan!- Grité emocionada a ver a mi hermana. -¡Lo logramos, Onee-chan!- Bajo nuestros pies, la luz que emitía nuestra energía formaba un Círculo de Transmutación. –Hai.- Asintió ella devolviendo la vista a sus manos. Sin embargo, algo extraño empezó a ocurrir luego de unos segundos.

La luz pronto se volvió roja, como el vívido color de la sangre; la atmósfera a nuestro alrededor se volvió un espacio vacío y oscuro. Las sombras tomaron forma de manos diminutas y empezaron a halarnos por separado. Desesperadas y asustadas, intentamos luchar contra esa fuerza que nos separaba, pero nuestros intentos fueron en vano. - ¡ONEEEE-CHAAAAAAN-

-¿¡!?- Despierto de tope en mi habitación. Mi ritmo cardiaco y respiración están agitados; la misma pesadilla que llena mis noches seguía siendo tan realista como en esa ocasión. Noto que mis manos están temblando y escucho con horror el grito de mi hermana mayor que inunda mis oídos.

"Toc-toc", un joven de cabello castaño llama a la habitación. -¿Emy?- Volteo con normalidad a verlo. -¿Hai?- Tomo con rapidez la venda que permanecía sobre mi almohada. –El desayuno está servido, deberías comer algo antes de irte o te marearás en el tren.- Cubro mi ojo izquierdo con la venda y asiento a sus palabras. –Hai.-

Ya habían pasado nueve años desde el incidente. Los países del norte habían desarrollado la ciencia conocida como Alquimia al igual que los países del centro y sur. Yo y mi hermana aprendimos de nuestro querido hermano mayor antes de que desapareciera misteriosamente.

El frío en el tren se vuelve cada vez más insoportable mientras nos acercamos al centro del País. Veo por la ventana cómo todo rastro de vegetación se pierde entre la nieve, y me encojo de hombros dentro del pequeño gabinete vacío.

La puerta de este es deslizada y un joven cubierto en un abrigo café entra presuroso. –Aaagghh, el frío acá parece que no termina nunca.- Menciona temblando sobre su lugar para luego dirigir su vista hacia mí. –Etto…-

-En el "País de la Nieve Eterna" el que haya frío es extraño, ¿No?- Menciono sarcástica regresando la mirada. –S…si…- Contesta. -¡Oye!- Me señala con rapidez y logro distinguir un sonido distinto en su movimiento. –Aaaghh- Noto una mueca de dolor mientras acomoda su brazo sobre sus piernas.

"¿Automail…?" -¿?- Éste vuelve su mirada hacia mí. –Ahh… esto es un automail, es grandioso, ¿No?- Dice extendiendo su brazo. –Mi nombre es Edward Elric, seguramente has escuchado hablar de mí.- Su alter ego denota con su pulgar señalando su rostro y la mirada superior.

-No, nunca.- Sentencio bajando sus ánimos notoriamente. -¿Edward el grande?- Me pregunta sobre sus rodillas con desesperación y un aura de depresión sobre su cabeza. -¿El Alquimista de Acero?- Reacciono ante la palabra "Alquimia" y le miro con estupor.

-¿Alquimista, dices?- Pregunto viéndole fijamente a los ojos. –Bueno… si- Dice acomodándose en su asiento justo frente a mí. –La Alquimia es una ciencia muy practicada en Amestris.- Asegura. –Es fantástica, yo pertenezco a la milicia y….- Se detiene súbitamente. –Bueno… pertenecía.- Noto una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

-¿Eres un desertor?- Indago en busca de más información. –No, no… lo que pasa es que me retiré hace poco.- Repone con la mirada en alto y una sonrisa ahora nerviosa. -¿Quién eres tú? ¿También practicas la Alquimia?-

-Mi nombre es Emily Wingrates.- Contesto luego de una pausa. –Y acá la Alquimia está prohibida desde que tengo memoria.- El rubio me mira sorprendido. –Pero… ¿Por qué?- Interroga visiblemente confundido, no me extraña que le interese conocer del tema, después de todo el que una ciencia tan afamada en el mundo sea repudiada en estos lados era por demás incoherente.

Suspiro antes de responderle. – ¿A qué ha venido un Alquimista a un país que castiga a la ciencia?- Trato de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación con mi pregunta, y esta parece dar resultado. –Hmph… bueno, pensaba encontrar la respuesta a una serie de misterios.- El sonido del tren recorriendo la ciudad fue el intermedio entre ambos. ¿Quién era ese chico?

-Edward- Digo interrumpiendo el silencio. – ¿Tienes pensado dónde quedarte?- Éste me mira sorprendido. –No sé a qué es lo que te refieres, pero me interesa hablar de Alquimia contigo y brindarte un techo es lo menos que puedo hacer.-

-¡Gracias!- Una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Sin darme cuenta una pequeña curva delinea mis labios.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos finalmente a la estación. La nieve como siempre se encuentra bajo nuestros pies, igual de fría y húmeda. –Pfff- Retiro la capucha que cubre mi cabeza y veo cómo Edward estornuda con fuerza. Devuelvo mis ojos al frente divisando una calle que parece no tener fin. –Y bien, Emily, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?- Pregunta colocándose a mi lado. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo alto que es cuando llego a la altura de sus hombros.

-Hay una casa esperándonos a unas cuadras, llegaremos en poco tiempo.- Señalo empezando la marcha. No muchos minutos después arribamos a una vieja casa rodeada de otras más. Se encontraba cercada por un barandal oxidado, y las hierbas en el jardín demarcaban el tiempo que había sido abandonada. –Entremos o nos congelaremos al anochecer.- Sugiero empujando con fuerza la pequeña puerta.

Al entrar, busco a tientas el interruptor en la pared; al encenderlo, la luz parpadea durante unos segundos revelando un pasillo con varias puertas a los lados. –Por favor, toma la habitación que quieras.- Le invito dándole el paso. –Si…si, gracias.- Me contesta avanzando y recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. Me dirijo a la primera puerta donde la sala conduce a la cocina y enciendo la estufa que por fortuna seguía funcional. Prosigo a mi maletín y saco el almuerzo que Dan había preparado para mí. La capa ahora se encontraba sobre la silla y ahora visto con una falda café y una blusa de mangas beige.

-Elegí la habitación de la derecha.- Dice entrando a la cocina; se sorprende por el olor que inunda la habitación y toma asiento de manera automática, bueno, me había ahorrado el invitarlo a hacerlo. –Ya veo, entonces tomaré la de la izquierda.- Contesto dejando el plato de arroz sobre la mesa. Tomo asiento frente a él luego de servir mi plato. Edward parece estar disfrutando de la cena.

-¡Wow! ¡Cocinas delicioso, Emily!- Rastros de la comida habían quedado en sus mejillas. –Gracias, pero no lo hice yo, fue mi hermano.- Continúo comiendo con tranquilidad. -¿Tienes hermanos?- Me pregunta con curiosidad sin quitarme la mirada de encima. –Si, tengo tres, para ser exactos.-

-Genial jajaja… yo sólo tengo un hermano menor, pero ahora se encuentra de viaje al país de Xing. ¿Qué hay de los tuyos?- ¿Xing? Vaya, eso está prácticamente del otro lado del mundo. –Soy la hermana "mediana", mi hermana menor se encuentra en una ciudad cercana a tu país, mi superior desapareció desde que tengo memoria, y bueno, tengo a un amigo al cual considero como hermano menor ahora.-

-¿Entonces no viven juntos?- Pregunta confundido, supongo que su familia siempre fue unida. –No, nos separamos desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que fue lo mejor.-

-Eso es un error.- Dice llevando las manos a la nuca. –Una familia debería estar unida desde siempre.- Recojo los platos de la mesa y los llevo a lavar. –Oh, ¿Si? Supongo que la mía nunca lo fue.- Le contesto dándole la espalda. –Ja… y dime, ¿ésta era su casa?- Para parecer un despistado tenía materia gris. -¿Te diste cuenta?- Devuelvo la pregunta en desafío.

-Bueno, en la habitación que escogí hay una litera y una cama más a un lado, hay un baúl con juguetes y dibujos, esa era su habitación cuando eran niños, ¿no? Y la habitación de la izquierda es la de sus padres, con una sola cama, todo encaja perfectamente.-

-Tienes razón, esta solía ser nuestra casa.- Seco mis manos con una servilleta y volteo a verlo. –Pero ahora sirve de refugio para delincuentes.- El chico se exalta sobre su lugar. -¿Delincuentes?-

-Así es, dos alquimistas.- Sentencio avanzando a la puerta y volteo a verlo. –Edward Elric, no debiste venir aquí, pero ahora que lo has hecho no podrás irte hasta no obtener lo que quiero.- Le digo viéndole con mi único ojo visible. –Mañana charlaremos, por ahora deberías descansar.-

Desaparezco en la penumbra de las sombras con la mirada del chico siguiéndome hasta donde le es posible. Dudo mucho que intente escapar, pues estoy segura de que logré captar su atención e interés con el misterio que oculta el Estado y país entero. Confío en su alma aventurera y entrometida.

-¡Onee-chan!- Escucho el grito de mi hermana hacia mí y noto cómo las sombras me aprisionan cada vez más. Volver a mi propio hogar había sido como volver a la boca del lobo. Luego de un flashback involuntario, la luz de un día adormecido me despierta.

Mi respiración agitada, ritmo acelerado, día triste… sabía que eso pasaría con más realismo si volvía. Salgo de mi habitación y me encuentro con la figura de Edward frente a mí, sorprendiéndome un poco. –Sabía que te quedarías.- Le digo sonando victoriosa mientras él sonríe cómplice. –El secreto de todo un país no es algo que pueda ignorar.- Me dice con toda sinceridad.

Edward Elric había llegado para cambiar mi vida.

Fin del Capítulo Primero.

(P/A)

¡Hola! Aquí estoy yo con mi "secuela" de FMA hecha de mi cabeza XD

Viene siendo un… MixEdward, pero se mantiene lo más apegado posible al universo original, o eso intentaré. Ustedes son Emily en este relato, y tiene su propia historia, personaje 100% mío. Capítulo uno por semana :3 (o cuando me dé la regalada gana(¿)

¿Reviews? :D Yo escucho a mi público e.e


End file.
